The Burrows
by phoenix3603
Summary: The third chapter in this Fanfiction.


Mrs. Weasley quickly grabbed the old boot they had used earlier to get to the staduim. "Everyone quickly. Grab on!" "What about Morganna?" George said frantically "She's suppose to be here to!" "George, don't worry!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly "She'll be fine!" "But mum........."  
  
Before George could finish what he was saying. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand and forced it onto the old boot. In a flash they were back in front of the burrows.  
  
"Mum, how could you do that!" George said heatly "What if something happened to her?" "George you know Professor McGongall won't let anything happen to her!" Mrs. Weasley said determined to calm down George. "Where's Errol. I'm sending her a letter right now!" George said while searching for the owl. "Everyone in the house. I'll start supper."  
  
Mrs. Weasley zoomed into the house, followed closely by George. The rest of them slowly walked into the house. Their minds where to busy with what happened today to think and walk at the same time.  
  
"Harry look!" said Hermoine quickly. Harry looked on one of the chairs besides the dining room table to see..... "Hedwig!" Harry said, full of delight. "Mum, Harry, Hermoine and I are going upstairs." Ron said as he was heading upstairs. "Alright. I'll call you for supper."  
  
They ran up the stairs to Ron's room with the letter in hand. "Whats say?" asked Ron as he closed the door.  
  
Dear Harry ,  
  
I'm glad to hear you are at the Weasleys. Have you been reading the Daily Prophet? a lot of very strange things have been happening since last year. I want you to be cautious. There is no telling what Voldermort has planned. I trust that Hermoine and Ron are hearing this, and will agree with me. Please be careful, and let me know of anything unusual.  
  
Sirius ,  
  
Harry folded the letter back up and placed it in his trunk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quil, and a bottle of ink. "He's right Harry!" said Hermoine. "You should tell him about the quidditch match." Ron blurted. "He'll read about it in the Daily Prophet." said Harry "I'll write him back."  
  
Sirius ,  
  
Yes, I have bean reading the Daily Proophet. I will be careful and cautious. Hermoine and Ron do agree with you on this one. I will let you know of anything weird that happens.  
  
Harry ,  
  
From down the stairs Mrs. Weasley calls everyone down for dinner. "George, Errol just arrived with a letter for you." said Mrs. Weasley as she pointed to the owl sitting on the window ledge. George ran to the owl and snatched the letter from its beak. He read it quickly, while pacing around the room. A look of pure delight stretched across his smiling face.  
  
"She's coming here!" George bursted. "Who?" asked Ron. "Morganna! McGongall is letting her come to stay!" George shouted as he started pacing around the table again.  
  
Harry leaned over to Fred, who was sittingat the dinner table. "Who's Morganna?" Harry whispered. "She's George's girlfriend. He's been raving all summer about her." Fred whispered back. "Since when has he had a girlfriend?" Ron butted in, looking a little shocked. "I think since about the middle of last year. I really don't know." said Fred.  
  
"That's great George. Whens she coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "In two days. Oh Fred, it says she's bringing Devian with her." As soon as George said that name Fred turned bright red. Ron and Harry just looked at each other, and decided not to say anything. Maybe it was the thought of what Fred and George's jokes could do to them.  
  
The next two days till they arrived were as choatic as ever before. Fred and George kept running around making sure everything was perfect for the girls. It was the first time Harry had ever seen them clean up a mess, instead of making one.  
  
On the morning the girls where to arrive, all the house were up by no later then seven o'clock. Fred and George couldn't sit still any longer then five minutes at a time. "I can't believe those two."said Ginny. "It's bloody funny, if you ask me." Ron said as he yawned. "Wonder what they look like?" said Harry.  
  
At half past eight the sounds of a car coming up the driveway alerted everyone of their arrival. Fred and George leaped out of their seats and ran to the window. A cherry red Plymouth Special Deluxe, that seriously needed the muffler changed, rolled down the pavement to the front yard. It stopped about a foot from the door with a rather loud squeek from the brakes. The front doors swang open and Professor McGongall and two girls stepped out. Everyone came out of the house to greet the visitors. George and Fred helped the two girls take their trunks out of the car. Harry reconized the one girl immediatly. It was the girl from Ecylops Owl Emporium. The one that had both he and Ron stupified. The other was a girl of about the same age. She was a bit taller with green eyes and slightly shorter hair.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's wonderful to finally meet you." said Professor McGongall. "Yes, it is. You must stay for some tea." said Mrs. Weasley. "I wish I could, but I am needed at Hogwarts." "Quite allright. Maybe some other time." "Oh yes, I'll make a point to take you up on it." "Great. Then, you can tell me what the boys have done that I don't know about." "That would take longer then tea I'm afraid."  
  
At this point Fred and George decided to take the girls trunks upstairs. Ron grabbed the cage with the snowy owl, and headed into the house. Harry grabbed two cases that looked as if they held brooms. It was probably from the thought of what Mrs. Weasley would do to them once sitting down and gabbing to Professor McGongall that made them beat a quick retreat into the house. After twenty minutes or so, the sound of the door shutting grabbed their attention. Hopefully Professor McGongall hadn't had a little gab with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Boys, come down for lunch." rang from down in the kitchen.  
  
They all slowly came down the stairs, as they were not quite sure if their mom would be yelling at them as soon as they got into the kitchen. Upon creeping into the kitchen Fred peered around the corner first to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Hurry up boys. Your father and Percy should be home any minute." "Dads going to be home?" Ron asked quickly. "Yes. The ministry is giving him sometime off." Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a large pot in the center of the table. Percy bounded in the door first, followed by a rather grimce looking Mr.Weasley. They both set their briefcases in the living room, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Afternoon Weasley clan." Mr. Weasley said as he took a seat at the very crowded table. "Afternoon dad." belled everyone. "Who are you two?" asked Mr. Weasley, as he took notice to the two girls. "This is Devian," burst Fred "And this is Morganna." George said quickly. "Mr. Weasley, I heard that you collect muggle items." Morganna said promptly "Yes, I do. I find them fascinating." "Great. I think that you might like what I have for you." "Really. What might that be?"  
  
Morganna, and Devian got up from the table and ran up stairs. After a few minutes, they both came down. Morganna was carrying a large brown bag.  
  
"I hope that Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind." "Oh, no. Not at all." said Mrs. Weasley eagerly  
  
She opened the bag slowly and pulled out a laptop. "My muggle cousins sent this to me for my birthday last year. I don't use it, and thought that you might like to have it." Mr. Weasley's eyes got very big. Almost to the point of popping out of his head. "Are you serious? I can have it?" Everyone execpt Morganna, Devian, and Hermoine looked at it with pure astounishment. They had never seen anything like it before. "It's all yours Mr. weasley."  
  
Mr. Weasley jumped from his seat and hugged Morganna. It looked as if he had put her in a choker hold, by the look on her face. "Thank you very much! If you need anything at all, please let me know." "Arthur, let go of her. Your about to choke her to death!" burst Mrs. Weasley as she quickly pulled Morganna away from Mr. Wealey.  
  
"Oh. Sorry there Morganna." "It's alright Mr. Weasley." she said while rubbing her neck. "That's eat before the food gets cold." Mrs Weasley said quickly.  
  
Everyone sat down to lunch and gabbed between themselves, while scarfing food down. Mrs. Weasley had fixed a larger meal then anybody had ever seen. So much that once one plate has empty another would replace it within minutes. After everyone aet their full and couldn't eat anymore, they all got up from the table. The boys headed into the living room, and the girls helped out in the kitchen. Ron and Harry sat by the coffee table and started to play cards. Percy kept getting startled every few minutes, as their cards would explode ever so often. Fred and George sat over in the corner talking to themselves and glancing into the kitchen every few minutes. Finally, all of the girls came out of the kitchen, and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the sweater that she was knitting, and started to work on it. "Morganna. Devian. What colors do you like?" "Um..... I like grey and black." Morganna said quickly. "Hum... I guess green and gold." Devian said as Fred and George started waving their hands around, as into to say to keep her mouth shut. "Okay. I'll send both of you sweaters for Christmas." "Thank you." they both charmed, looking at each other then looking over at Fred and George. "It's such a nice day. Why don't all of you go outside?" Mr. Weasley said as he pulled he's head out of his paper work. "Great idea. That's do that." Fred said quickly as he hurried outside.  
  
George followed behind him in the same quick fashion. Ron and Harry quickly joined them. Hermoine and Ginny had decided that they wished to stay inside. Devian and Morganna made a hasty brake for the door, and were outside in a flash. "Damn. I left my broom inside." said Morganna. "I'm sure we can find something to do." Devian said desperatly. "Um..... I guess?" said George with a sigh Crookshanks ripped out of the bushes chashing a gnome, that was having quit a giggling fit. This provided some entertainment for a little while. They sat outside intill dark. Every once and a while trying just about anything to keep themselves from falling asleep outside. "Everyone come inside for dinner." said Mrs. Weasley from inside the house.  
  
Slowly they all walked in the house and walked into the kitchen. Mr.Weasley was still in the living room playing with the laptop. "Arthur, come to dinner." "Coming dear." They sat at the once again very crowded table. Mrs. Weasley had allready placed most of the food at the table before anyone had even sat down. She placed a rather large black pot in the center of the table. It looked like some sort of stew. Everyone gabbled up a much food as they could in an atempted to empty their plates. Even though it seemed that food would magical appear on their plates as soon as it looked a bit empty. After the food was eaten all of the boys got up from the table, as the girls got up to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table. "I'll help her. All of you go have some fun." Mr. weasley said as he walked into the kitchen carrying pots. "Are you sure. We don't mind." said Devian. "It's alright. You all need to have some fun." "Alright. If you say so." Percy went back upstairs to his room to do some more work. Everyone else except Mr. amd Mrs. Weasley went outside.  
  
"Any of you seen a mooncalf before? Morganna asked quickly as she started to head towards the field next to the house. "No. Whats that?" Ron asked. "You'll see. Just follow us." Devian said as she followed Morganna to the field. "Mooncalves arre the animals that make what muggles call crop circles." Morganna said as she started to look around the field. "They only come out on a full moon." "Okay. We're here. Everyone be quiet." Devian whispered.  
  
Harry hadn't even noticed that they had walked right to the edge of a huge circle. Much to Harry's relief the crops hadn't grow very tall this year. He peered over the row of wheat and ro his delight saw several very strange looking creatures dancing around. It had a smooth pale grey body with bulging round eyes on the very top of its head. It had four spindly legs with enormous flat feet. Harry was amazed by the fact that they were dancing on their hind legs, and not on all four. He would have thought it impossible fout their thin legs to support their bodies. For several hours they watched the moonclves dance around in the wheat field. They danced in ever direction. Circles seemed to appear within minutes of the beginning of these complicated dance. Elaborate designs of circles, lines, zigzags and juzt about every other shape imaginable had been cut into the wheat. "Think we should be getting back?" Morganna said looking up at the night sky. "I believe so." said Hermoine.  
  
Everyone turned from the field and slowly started walking back to the house. Climbing through the fence one at a time, then heading into the door. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them as they walked into the house. "It's nearly four in the mourning." "Um... we were outside." said Ron with a quiver in his voice. "It's my fault." said Morganna "It's both of are faults." insisted Devian. "We wanted to show them want mooncalves look like." "Go up to bed all of you!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
None of them decided to say anything. They walked up the stairs and into their rooms. Mrs. Weasley glaring up at them the entire time. 


End file.
